


Jack Noir, surgimiento de poder

by ColinStriker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Locura, Other, Poder, Surgimiento, Voces
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColinStriker/pseuds/ColinStriker
Summary: (Tiempo: Justo antes de que Bec fuera prototipado. Punto de vista: Jack Noir, Primera persona. Localizacion: Una sala como de trono, con todos los pequeños sirvientes acompañando)(Nota extra: Okay, me acabo de acordar después de revisitar la animación en la que Bec se prototipa que Jack se encontraba peleando contra Bro y Davesprite. Como no me acordaba de esto mientras se me ocurria, solo piensen que esto no paso. Solo mientras lo leen)





	Jack Noir, surgimiento de poder

**Author's Note:**

> (Tiempo: Justo antes de que Bec fuera prototipado. Punto de vista: Jack Noir, Primera persona. Localizacion: Una sala como de trono, con todos los pequeños sirvientes acompañando)  
> (Nota extra: Okay, me acabo de acordar después de revisitar la animación en la que Bec se prototipa que Jack se encontraba peleando contra Bro y Davesprite. Como no me acordaba de esto mientras se me ocurria, solo piensen que esto no paso. Solo mientras lo leen)

Desde que conseguí este anillo, varios poderes han estado llegando a mí, haciéndome más fuerte cada momento. Claro, ahora mis lacayos y yo nos vemos ridículos por esas prendas de payaso, pero estas alas, esta espada, y estos tentáculos me han dado todo lo necesario para poder matar a lo que se me plazca, no hay nada más que me pueda tener para obtener más. Esto es más de lo que podría pedir. Soy el rey de este mundo ahora, y todos caerán contra m-

“En este momento, Becquerel se prototipa para poder salvar a Jade, dándole la última parte a Jack”

¿Que… que es esto? “Se cae en sus rodillas, mientras todos los poderes de Becquerel se le empezaban a transferir” ¿De… de donde llego todo este poder? ¿Qué es todo esto? “Se empieza a sostener la cabeza, tratando de contener todo lo que le estaba llegando” ¿DE DONDE LLEGA TODO ESTE PODER? “En ese momento, su forma empieza a cambiar, con las orejas y la mandíbula cambiando de lugar y de tamaño, sus uñas cambiando por garras, mientras rayos verdes empiezan a brotar de su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, se empieza a levantar lentamente, viendo a través de todo su cuerpo, mientras observaba como el resto de sus lacayos empezaban su cambio” Esto… esto es más de lo que debería tener… nadie debería tener esta cantidad de poder… tal vez esto ya paso la raya… debería de quitarme esto… “En cuanto trato de quitarse su anillo, varias voces internas comenzaron a comunicarse con el”

No lo hagas

No te atrevas

Con este poder tenemos suficiente para hacernos cargo de este y varios otros universos

Nunca es demasiado poder

“Empezó a quitarse el anillo, pero eso solo causaba que las voces se intensificaran en su cabeza”

Si lo haces, podría haber alguien más con este poder

Si lo haces, pararas de ser el rey

Si lo haces, perderás todo lo que has batallado por obtener

“Sus movimientos empezaban a alentarse mientras continuaba quitándose el anillo, las voces empezando a incrementar en potencia”

¿Seguro que lo quieres perder?

No eres nuestro líder, eres una deshonra.

No te mereces todo ese poder

Tu siempre serás débil

“Esto último lo hizo parar completamente, cerrando sus ojos con ira mientras regresaba el anillo, cerrando su puño, para luego abrir, sus ojos, flamas verdes saliendo de ellos, mientras veía a todos sus lacayos con ira, gritando con todas sus fuerzas” ¡QUIENES HAYAN DICHO ESAS PALABRAS NO MERECEN ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡HAN CUESTIONADO A SU MAJESTAD POR ULTIMA VEZ! “En cuanto dijo esto, varios de sus lacayos explotaron desde dentro, el resto viéndolos con miedo” Ahora, todos los que sigan su vida, de aquí en adelante tendremos nuevas leyes… pero ahora, nuestra nueva prioridad es destruir a este, y al otro universo que queda vivo. Tienen acceso a una gran piscina de poder, y no quiero que sea desaprovechado “Su voz resonaba en todos lados de la sala, con rayos verdes brotando de su interior” Esta es una nueva era… ¡Donde ahora, nosotros somos los dioses de este universo! “Levanto su brazo con fuerza, lo cual hizo que todos los lacayos gritaran con emoción, causando que varios fueran desapareciendo con sus nuevos poderes, varias esferas de energía apareciendo mientras se iban”

“Una vez que todos desaparecieron, Jack se sentó una vez más en su trono, viendo a la sala vacía, cerrando sus ojos con ira. Pero, una vez que pasaron alrededor de medio minuto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, con una risa de maniaco empezando a resonar en toda la sala” Con este nuevo poder, esto será más interesante… ahora no hay ninguna forma en la que podamos morir… ahora todos nosotros somos deidades… y les enseñaremos a esos mocosos a no meterse con los dioses de su nuevo mundo.


End file.
